February 14th, 1846
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: An early Sweenett Valentine's Day one- shot.


This was inspired by The Big Bang Theory's Shamy kiss.

disclaimer: disclaimed. Also let's ignore that Valentine's Day wasn't a thing back in the Victorian era.

* * *

**February 14th, 1846**

It was one of those rare days that Mrs Lovett awoke to a sunshine-filled room and the feeling that she was well rested for once. This was very likely partly due to the fact that it was "Valentine's Day" which was fairly new and had only been known to her for a year or two. It was- from what she'd heard- a day one was supposed to spend with a loved one... to her that was the man she was currently sharing a bed with. The night had certainly been filled with one pleasure or another and the memories brought a small smile to her lips... which vanished as she realised she had to get up and sweep the shop- a task that had been interrupted the previous evening, not that this was cause for complaint. With a sigh she rolled out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body, and padded to her wardrobe as silently as possible on the occasionally creaking floorboards. The barber, if awake, seemed not much bothered by her hasty search for clothing and continued breathing evenly while she dropped the sheet and slipped into a red sleeveless dress with black lace framing the generous amount of cleavage showing. Quickly she left the room, carrying her boots so as not to disturb Sweeney's slumber. Outside she put them on and went to the bathroom for her morning hygiene, emerging freshly powdered and with glistening lips. Still bits and pieces of the previous night flooded her mind and caused her stomach to flutter pleasantly. Again her mood darkened a bit as she thought of opening shop and not seeing him all day until it was time to bring him supper again. While she was still painfully aware of the fact that he in no way shared her feelings, he had been somewhat accepting her bursts of affection toward him lately and endured her weak moments patiently. This was far from what she desired but she took whatever it was he was willing to offer. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and let out a little snort of amusement, realizing that she had no desire to serve customers at all that day and for the first time in many years could actually really afford to take the day off. And this was precisely what she decided to do.  
Her smile brightened up the second her decision was final and she almost danced into her kitchen to prepare breakfast for the barber and herself. It was nothing much, just some tea and bread with butter and jam she had gotten from one of her few closer acquaintances for her birthday but it was tasty nonetheless and she knew how much Sweeney secretly enjoyed sweet foods.  
Humming to herself she carried the try with breakfast items back to her bedroom, kicking the door open with her left foot and entering with a broad smile. He was already awake now, laying dressed in his shirt and pants atop the rumpled sheets and blankets.

"Mornin', love," she sing-songed and placed the tray on the mattress next to him. He greeted her with with a more or less benevolent grunt, and moved to give her enough space to sit down herself. "I've decided to keep the shop closed for today," she started casually, taking a bit off a slice of bread. he raised one of his eyebrows and sent her an inquisitive sideways look. "Was jus' wond'ring if you would like to join me for a lil' walk and maybe picnic in the park?"  
She bit her tongue, anxiously gauging his reaction. The barber's expression was perfectly neutral, which was somewhat of a good sign.

"Why exactly would such an endeavor be of interest to me, pet?" he finally asked, his voice a bored murmur, as he rolled onto his side, supporting his weight on his elbow and reaching out for one of the two tea cups. Disappointment washed over her but her determination to get him to spend her day with him would not yet fade.

"Aw, c'mon, Mr. T it's a perfectly lovely day. An' don't even try to act like ya hate the sun, I know that rain and fog's always nice for brooding and plotting revenge and whatnot, but secretly you as well as any Londoner enjoy a nice 'n sunny day." For a moment she waited, hoping she hadn't gone too far and feeling a sense of victory when the hint of a smile showed in his eyes,

"Fine," he finally uttered under his breath in between sips of tea. Mrs. Lovett attempted to hide her grin behind her own cup, knowing she failed miserably at that but not really caring at all. "When are you planning to leave?" he asked.

"Oh, hav'n't thought about it yet... early afternoon per'aps? if the weather stays as good, that is, of course."

"Of course," he echoed with a sigh. "I'll be up in my shop. Warn me once you're planning to leave."

Her eyes went wide and she almost dropped the cup in her hands, "Y'are gonna work?!"

"Only because you have taken the liberty to loiter around the house all day does not require me to do so as well, Mrs. Lovett. I get bored easily." when she sent him an annoyed glare he rolled his eyes, "I'm not planning on killing anyone today, if that's what you're worried about. I do actually shave people sometimes."

She heaved a sigh and nodded her head once. They finished their breakfast in silence until her rolled out of bed, put on his socks and shoes and left her without a word of thanks or farewell. Her previously so lighthearted mood had turned slightly sour because he had obviously not realized what was special about the day- though, in his defense, it was possible that he hadn't heard about Valentine's day during his time in the colony. She shrugged all bad thoughts off and went to do some cleaning up and look for Toby who had not yet made a sound, finding him still fast asleep on the floor next to the cabinet she kept her gin in. With a disapproving click of her tongue she went to fetch a blanket to cover the lad before starting her chores.

...

The hours went by rather quickly and by half past twelve she knocked on his door with a picnic basket on her arm packed with chicken sandwiches and meat-pies. "With pork filling," she clarified with a chuckle when he grimaced. He seemed relieved and the pair left for the park. It was still only February and even though the sun was shining the air was still crisp and the wind made changed the temperature close to unpleasant from time to time. Mrs. Lovett walked as close to the barber as he would let her- which wasn't as close as she liked. Once arriving at the park they were surrounded by happy couples with gleeful laughter filling the air and while she was happy that she wasn't the only one feeling the significance of February 14th, Sweeney wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the mass of people. He still let himself be lead to a more tranquil spot in the sun and settled down on the picnic blanket beside her while not meeting her gaze for even a moment.

"Nice, i'n' it?" she asked, leaning back and enjoying the smell of early spring. He didn't react. After a little while she began to unpack her basket, revealing a bottle of fancy wine at which his eyes at least widened a bit in surprise. "Still 'ad some left over from me birthday," she said with a smile. He took the bottle from her hand and opened it before pouring them both a glass and taking a large gulp before she could even utter her thanks. The whole scene wasn't at all like she had hoped it would be.

"Is there a problem, pet?" he asked in annoyance once he realized she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Todd, is there?"

"Apparently yes," he whispered under his breath and took another gulp of wine.

"You're damn bloody right there is!" she suddenly burst out. "I try ta make this day enjoyable for you- for the two of us really- an all ya do is sulk and be rude and unpleasant all the bleedin' time."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger before looking at her with a dark glare. "Eleanor, I don't remember asking you to do any of this," he motioned to the picnic basket, "yet you act as if it was somehow my duty to be grateful?"

"It's Valentine's Day." she said stubbornly.

"So I've heard."

"Can you be fucking romantic for once?! I'm a human being, I have feelings and I feel like you're just using me- I know you're just using me- so for Christ's sake give something back just this once." She was breathing heavily but far from tears, more angry than hurt by his indifference.

"As you wish, woman." he said through clenched teeth. "What would you like me to do? Compliment you? Why, Eleanor, your hair looks lovely today. For once not like a bloody bird's nest," she was going to object but he continued, not bothered by her attempts to speak up. "Now what else is romantic? A dance perhaps?" He pulled her into a standing position with him in a rather painful manner before spinning her around in an exaggerated circle and dipping her backwards, making her believe he would drop her any moment. He didn't, instead he continued in a malicious voice.  
"Romantic enough, pet? Let me tell you a secret," he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "You are not Lucy. You do not deserve romance of any kind from me." With that he pushed her off him and turned to walk away before stopping and facing her again, a dark grin playing on his lips.

"Please don't," the baker whimpered, secretly hoping he had killed someone earlier so as to ease his violent tendencies a bit.

"But didn't you ask me to be romantic? To show affection? Well what shows affection more than a kiss?" and with that he darted forward to attack her lips with his own.

What was clearly meant as a mocking peck on the lips to anger her changed the second their mouths collided. There wasn't any sign of the hatred he had expressed through his words only moments before, instead all anger seemed to have melted away and transformed into tenderness. Their lips moved together in a way they had never before. There was no blind lust or passion, but something softer, much warmer than that. She felt his hands encircling her waist and dared to lean further into his embrace, moving her lips in sync with his.

He was the one to pull away, not immediately stepping away from her but giving them both some space to find their breath again.

"That was... more like I 'ad in mind," she whispered, looking into his eyes to find none of the crazed malice from earlier in them.

"I thought so," he answered, trying to sound casual but giving away a certain bafflement over the change of the situation. "Shall we eat now?"

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised by that suggestion but also happy to sit back down with him for some wine and sandwiches.

They ate in relative silence, stealing a glance at one another every once in a while. When they had finished he lay down, pillowing his head on his arm and - after a moment's hesitation- pulled her towards him so she could settle down with her head on his chest. She almost fell asleep as he began to softly caress her back and ran his fingers through the curls he had insulted not that long before. Almost shyly she turned to look at him, not daring to lean up. He understood anyway and -if a bit reluctantly- kissed her again in a manner equally soft to the previous kiss.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lovett whispered as she settled back into the comfortable embrace.

His mumbled reply was more to please her than a genuine expression of emotion but it still made the baker's lips curl into a content smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**_fin_**.


End file.
